


Eclipsado

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se preguntaba desde cuándo había empezado a sentir eso por Sanji. Suponía que desde la primera vez que lo vio y empezó a conocerlo. Nació como una ligera curiosidad, que fue mutando a una concreta atracción hasta convertirse en eso...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipsado

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Todo One Piece le pertenece a Oda.

Se preguntaba desde cuándo había empezado a sentir eso por Sanji. Suponía que desde la primera vez que lo vio y empezó a conocerlo. Nació como una ligera curiosidad, que fue mutando a una concreta atracción hasta convertirse en eso que era lisa y llana admiración. Pero sabía que era un imposible y él, que no era negativo en verdad, sólo realista, reparaba en lo fútil que resultaba soñar con improbables.

Enfrió esos sentimientos, creyendo que el cocinero jamás repararía en ellos, pero contrario a lo esperado, fueron creciendo, y con Usopp no fue la excepción la libido y la necesidad humana. A veces se descubría observando a Sanji más tiempo de lo permitido, para volver en sí sólo con la mirada de éste o una acotación al estilo "¿necesitas algo?".

Porque a pesar de ya no más alimentar sus fantasías adolescentes, la presencia de Sanji se sentía en cada recoveco del Thousand Sunny.

No resultó extraño, entonces, que Sanji terminase dándose cuenta de que Usopp estaba cambiado. Fue recién en una charla profunda con la arqueóloga que llegó a la conclusión de que Usopp se comportaba distinto cuando él estaba cerca.

No quiso creer en las palabras de Robin, le parecía demasiado descabellado, aunque tratándose de Usopp sentía que nada podía sorprenderle.

La situación le afectaba, porque lo consideraba un buen amigo, una persona sin dudas querible para él.

….

La ciudad de la isla en donde habían desembarcado, era inmensa. Nami, al ser la administradora del dinero de los Sombreros de paja, se apuntó enseguida a la hora de pasear para ir en buscas de víveres. Le pidió a Sanji que la acompañara; todos sabían muy bien porqué, incluido Usopp: la navegante pretendían hacerlo al cocinero burro de carga. Este aceptó con una radiante sonrisa, se sentía halagado de ser la dichosa compañía de su Nami-swan, ¡aun más que el pedido hubiera sido hecho por ella!

El suspiro del tirador fue tan oíble, y su expresión tan palpable, que Sanji no pudo evitar reparar en él. Plantó un gesto de seriedad, borrando esa sonrisa boba, y luego de darle una pitada a su cigarrillo, ordenó:

—Ven con nosotros, Usopp —no le preguntó, porque intuía que la respuesta sería negativa; mejor era imponérselo.

El mentado dio un respingo de sorpresa, no esperaba que Sanji reparase en él en su momento de embobamiento. Y aunque se sintió complacido y feliz de que se lo hubiera pedido, no quería estar en medio de los dos, estorbando. Pero Nami, que veía en Usopp un salvador, no le dio opciones.

Lo arrastró con ellos, evitando así que Sanji se pusiese más pesado de lo usual por estar los dos solos.

Sanji arqueó las cejas, ¿de qué tenía miedo el tirador, si en esa isla no había indicios de peligro? No lo entendía, ni tampoco lo hizo enseguida.

Usopp los siguió detrás, con un semblante circunspecto. No abrió la boca en todo el trayecto, consiguiendo que por eso Sanji diese rápidas miradas hacia atrás para tratar de descifrar qué le ocurría a su amigo. Lo recordaba algo charlatán y aún lo era, pero curiosamente no cuando él estaba cerca.

Apenas se hicieron con los primeros bultos, Sanji se encargó de inmediato. Usopp se vio en la necesidad de darle una mano. Pese a que el cocinero tenía fuerza de sobra, si seguía así iba a terminar por herniarse. Pero Sanji se veía, igualmente, tan feliz. Como si supiera la verdad sin poder evitarla. Eso enfurecía al tirador quien, cada tanto, pateaba una piedra para liberar la frustración.

Cuando llegaron al Sunny para dejar las provisiones en la cocina, Usopp no soportó más guardar silencio cuando vio una nueva mueca de felicidad en los labios del cocinero.

—No entiendo por qué siempre te arrastras detrás de personas que no te valoran. —Sanji tuvo un cambio abrupto de emociones, miró a su amigo con tanta formalidad que éste comenzó a temblar—¡Digo!… Nami n-nos valora a todos, pero no como tú quieres… deberías b-buscar a alguien que sepa a-apreciarte, porque lo vales y s-siempre…

Sanji relajó las facciones, buscó con calma un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca.

Sí que había crecido y madurado Usopp en tan sólo dos años, ¿y él? Él seguía siendo el mismo baboso de siempre, ahora multiplicado por la abstinencia que había sufrido esos dos años encerrado en la isla de los _Okama_.

—Usopp —pronunció el nombre causándole un sobresalto a su dueño—, ¿me tienes miedo?

—¿Eh?

—De repente has comenzado a comportarte raro conmigo. ¿Me tienes miedo?

—¡No! ¿Cómo voy a tenerte miedo? —Sonrió, cerrando los ojos por ese breve intervalo—Si tú eres quien siempre está detrás de mí salvándome; al menos en el pasado, cuando estuve en apuros. Bueno, todos —admitió—, pero tú siempre has estado ahí, por cosas del destino, pero así fue.

Sanji sonrió, eso era verdad. Todos se preocupaban por todos, no obstante, además de las chicas, Chopper y Usopp siempre eran a los que había que ponerles un ojo encima. Sabía que Robin podía cuidarse sola, y que a Nami mientras estuviese con Luffy no le pasaría nada. Sin embargo no era lo mismo con el reno y el tirador.

—Estás raro —caviló Sanji con seriedad, sin mirarlo—; lo que más me molesta es que… sólo es conmigo —jugó con el encendedor, tratando de dar con las palabras correctas—: No sé a qué se deba —lo miró fijamente—, pero si hice o dije algo que te molestó, lo siento, Usopp.

—No, no es eso —se lamentó el tirador, no quería darle esa imagen al cocinero.

—¿Entonces? —arqueó las rizadas cejas—Admite que casi no me has dirigido la palabra desde que salimos de la Isla Gyojin.

—Bueno, sí —Se mostró cohibido—, es verdad —admitió a lo último con resignación, exhalando el aire—Pero tú no tienes nada que ver, es decir… —guardó silencio, hasta ahí llegaba su confesión.

—Me gustaría saber qué es lo que te molesta —Necesitaba saber que era lo que había cambiado tanto entre ellos. Estimaba a Usopp, de una manera que no intuía hasta que empezó a notar la distancia.

—Son cosas mías, ¿ok? —dijo con firmeza, pero a la vez perturbado.

—Que también me involucran a mí —lo miró con algo de recelo, y asintiendo reiteradas veces con calma, agregó encendiendo el cigarrillo—: Te conozco, Usopp… eres muy buen mentiroso, además de orgulloso, y por eso serías capaz de guardarte toda una vida algo que te molestó.

—No me conoces. —Frunció la frente—No hables como si lo hicieras, porque de ser así te darías cuenta.

—¿De qué cosa?

—¡De lo obvio que es!

Seguía sin entender el punto del tirador, o sí, pero prefería escucharlo de su propia boca y evitar hacer malas conjeturas.

—Si no eres claro, no podré-

—¡Dios mío! —se jaló de los cabellos, harto. Acabó por saturarse, y señalando al cocinero exclamó—: al volver de buscar las provisiones, te lo dije. —Se mordió los labios, tratando de juntar el coraje que escaseaba—Tú eres quien siempre está cuidándome las espaldas, incluso sin decir nada. Sé que todos nos cuidamos entre todos, pero cada vez que traigo a mi memoria las veces que recibí ayuda, o una patada cuando la necesité, fuiste tú.

Quizás estaba restándoles demasiado mérito a los demás, pero luego de lo ocurrido en Water Seven, sentía que le debía a Sanji mucho más de lo que podía devolverle. Sanji guardó silencio, sabía que si lo dejaba hablar soltaría todo.

—Yo… no te temo, ni te tengo desconfianza y… aunque me enojase contigo por algo —remarcó con seriedad—, te perdonaría… porque somos nakama.

Un silencio sobrevino. Todo muy bonito, pero no le explicaba las razones de tomar tanta distancia. Sanji se advirtió molesto, por experimentar esa necesidad de volver a tener un lazo con uno de sus amigos. Se preguntaba si estaría igual de impaciente de tratarse de cualquier otro. Quizás. Al fin de cuentas, aunque Sanji no lo demostrase, era de apegarse mucho a las personas. El viejo, a quien debería odiar, era el mejor ejemplo que encontraba. No le resultaba difícil, entonces, valorar a las personas que le rodeaban. Así no fueran chicas.

—Sigue —le instó el cocinero, luego del pronunciado silencio. Vio como Usopp apretaba los puños y acotaba con decisión:

—También te dije que siempre andas arrastrándote detrás de personas que no te valoran —bajó la mirada al suelo, antes de soltar en un murmullo lo suficientemente audible—; deberías buscarte a alguien que te conozca de la forma en la que yo te conozco, que sepa apreciarte al menos una cuarta parte de lo que yo te aprecio.

Luego de eso, Usopp salió de la cocina con notable prisa, como si estuviera enojado. Se escondió con el único fin de que el cocinero no lo hallase, quería estar solo.

Luego de dos horas de búsqueda interrumpida para realizar los quehaceres, logró dar con el tirador sentado en la parte más alta del Sunny; sobre el techo del puesto de mando, mirando las estrellas. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar las palabras a emplear, y por lo visto Usopp también, pues le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas falsas que tratan de transmitir tranquilidad, de dar el falso mensaje de que todo está bien.

—No hace falta, Sanji —volvió a fijar la vista en el enorme firmamento—, imagino lo que vas a decir, y de todos modos nunca me hice ilusiones —alzó los hombros—, me conformo con ser tu nakama, perdón por haberme comportado lejano este tiempo, pero fue raro volver a verte después de dos años. Me había acostumbrado, aunque te extrañaba. —Guardó silencio brevemente para después corregirse—: a todos.

—Idiota —farfulló el cocinero en respuesta, desconcertándolo. Prendió un cigarrillo y se sentó junto a Usopp, quien lo miró con prudencia. —Y yo que venía a decirte que… —se rascó la cabeza desacomodándose el mechón de pelo que le caía en sentido opuesto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el tirador con infinita curiosidad.

—Nada… —vaciló, dándole una fuerte pitada al cigarrillo—que me preguntaba…

—Ya, dime —iba a colapsar de los nervios.

—Es que… —lo miró con seriedad—tengo ganas de besarte.

Usopp abrió grande los ojos. Si era una broma por parte de Sanji, era una de muy mal gusto; pero conocía al rubio y sabía que no bromearía con algo tan delicado.

—¿Quieres… besarme? —la risa que se le escapó era nerviosa. ¡El mundo se había vuelto loco!, algo que también pensaba Sanji.

—Pero lo que pase aquí y ahora no se lo tienes que contar a nadie.

El aludido negó con énfasis, claro que no iba a ir divulgándolo por ahí.

Le había dado infinita ternura escuchar a Usopp diciéndole todas esas cosas; despertaban una necesidad por consolarlo, de tomarlo entre los brazos y decirle que no se preocupase, que todo estaría bien.

El tirador no podía creerlo, incluso cuando vio al rubio acomodándose y acercando el rostro al suyo.

—¿De verdad vas a besarme?

—¿Puedo? —consultó, cansado de tanta desconfianza. Se las ingenió para esquivar prominente nariz y cerró los ojos antes de acariciar sutilmente con sus labios los del tirador. Percibió el leve temblequeo en ellos y abrió los ojos—¿Alguna vez te besaste con un hombre? —vio que negaba apenas y no pudo evitar inspirar aire tratando de contenerse.

Otra vez se desconcertaba frente a la curiosidad que, de repente, Usopp le había comenzado a despertar. Volvió a posar los labios sobre los de él, pero ejerciendo más presión. Colocó una mano en su nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí, profundizando el beso. Tuvo que insistir un poco con la lengua, hasta que Usopp entendió el mensaje corporal y permitió la invasión.

Fue estremecedor. Su primer beso había sido con Kaya y siempre creyó que volvería a repetir ese beso inocente con ella; jamás había fantaseado con la probabilidad de probar los labios del cocinero. No dijo nada de lo que pensaba, no tenía intenciones de arruinarlo.

—¿Te gustó? —Le preguntó, pero Usopp estaba extrañamente callado y sonriente. Vio que asentía pero que adoptaba una postura más agobiada, en especial cuando la mano recorrió su mejilla. ¿En qué pensaba?

En tantas cosas; el tirador en ese momento era un manojo de nervios y su mente iba demasiado rápido. En cuanto sintió esa misma mano quitándole una de las tiras del pantalón reaccionó.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quiero verte desnudo. —Quizás estaba yendo demasiado rápido, pero tampoco podía contenerse.

La curiosidad por descubrir los placeres de la carne junto a Usopp, se había alimentado de su cordura. Necesitaba morder esa fruta prohibida en ese mismo momento. No podía esperar.

Usopp no mostró reticencia, pero cuando la segunda tira cayó se hizo un ovillo. Sanji sonrió ante el gesto:

—Vamos, no seas pudoroso.

—No es eso —negó afligido. Lo miró, deseando que fuera suficiente para poder explicarle eso que no le nacía en palabras.

Él sabía que no era Nami, ni que tampoco tenía el físico de Roronoa.

—¿Entonces? —caviló un instante, tal vez debía desnudarse él primero, pero no quería exponerse tanto. En caso de necesitar ocultar evidencias, estar a medio desvestir era más provechoso que estar completamente desnudo.

—Nada —trató de adoptar una postura más relajada, y entendiendo la petición tácita de Sanji, aceptó su mano para ponerse de pie y dejar que el pantalón cayera al suelo, revelando una desnudez completa.

Sanji asintió en señal de aprobación, el tirador del grupo estaba bien equipado.

—Me gustas —pese al tono parco de voz, se hallaba sorprendido de caer en la cuenta de ese detalle; que un cuerpo masculino le atrajese a esos niveles.

—Sí, claro… —lanzó una risilla socarrona—yo te voy a gustar —por fin soltaba lo que le estaba atormentando. Sanji rió levemente:

—No me digas que tienes el complejo del patito feo, Usopp.

El mentado se sintió idiota, se llevó una mano a la nariz y alzó los hombros. Comenzaba a resultarle natural estar desnudo ante Sanji.

—Bueno, convengamos que no soy como tú.

—¿Cómo yo? —consultó con picardía, tomándolo de la mano para atraerlo de nuevo y poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

—Sí, ya sabes: lindo. —Perdió la mirada, mostrándose apocado—Atractivo.

—¿Lo soy? —arqueó las cejas, besando sutilmente el cuello del tirador.

—Por supuesto, eres muy… atractivo —¿por qué comenzaba a sentirse cohibido? Como si no fuera obvio, si no le resultaría atractivo no estaría así con él, ¿verdad? —Toda la ropa te queda bien, y tienes un cuerpo de infarto, además posees esa actitud que… —calló de repente, ahora sí se sentía estúpido a más no poder.

Sanji en cambio esbozó una gran sonrisa, preguntándose cómo podía explicarle a Usopp que lo deseaba de una manera irreal.

Sí, podía haber miles de personas más hermosas que él en el mundo, pero nadie le había despertado los sentidos de esa forma.

Quería pervertirlo, quería contenerlo. Quería enseñarle a hacer las cosas más guarras, necesitaba quererlo. Quería corromperlo de pies a cabeza y tenerlo para sí.

Para él comenzaba a ser perfecto, no necesitaba cambiar nada en Usopp.

—Nunca nadie me hizo tantos cumplidos. —Le costaba reconocerlo, pero de hecho nunca nadie le había hecho algún cumplido, ni levantado la moral ni alimentado el ego como lo había hecho el tirador en tan sólo unas horas.

—Perdón.

—No pidas perdón por eso, al contrario —tomó el rostro de Usopp entre sus manos, que luego fueron descendiendo lentamente hasta las nalgas. Había sido suficiente de charla, su cuerpo clamaba por profanar la intimidad de Usopp.

Se dejó hacer, algo embelesado por estar así con quien jamás creyó estar; parecía una quimera, que Sanji se mostrase dispuesto a besarlo, acariciarlo y hacerle todas esas cosas que tan bien se sentían.

Volvió a tiritar cuando sintió el dedo recorriendo esa zona, el ligero gemido en su oído y el acercamiento, que le llevó a reparar en la erección del cocinero, generando automáticamente la suya, como un reflejo.

Sanji pensó que ambos estaban iguales, sería la primera vez que estarían con un hombre. Buscó con algo de duda en su bolsillo lo que parecía ser ¿gel? Usopp arqueó las cejas, no era idiota. Sin embargo no se sintió enojado ni asustado, no podía ofenderse con Sanji porque él también quería eso que el cocinero pretendía.

—Lo tenías bien pensado. —Usopp no pudo callarse, no mientras veía como el otro lo rodeaba de nuevo por la cintura, con la clara intención de embadurnarlo con ese gel.

—¿Te molesta? —consultó—Es que de verdad, me gustas mucho, Usopp. —Quiso explicarle que era cierto, nunca antes lo había visto con esos ojos, pero desde que contempló la posibilidad de estar así con él, un deseo morboso por poseerlo lo había colmado—Si no quieres hacer algo, sólo dilo. —Pero pese a sus palabras, sus actitudes le daban a entender a Usopp que no pararía así como así, estaba demasiado envalentonado, acariciándolo en las zonas más vedadas y lamiéndole el cuello con lujuria contenida, incluso podía sentir la respiración pesada en su oído y la erección a punto de romperle los pantalones.

—No, quiero hacerlo todo. —Se aferró a la camisa del cocinero, como si en el gesto le estuviese rogando que por favor no lo dejase nunca.

Sanji murió de ternura y deseo en ese momento.

Era inusual sentir esos sentimientos tan extremos, en el sentido que uno era inocente y el otro, por el contrario, perverso. Pero ambos eran cálidos por igual.

Lo recostó sobre el suelo mientras se iba desabrochando con parsimonia la camisa, ante la atenta mirada de Usopp. Vio la sonrisita asomar cuando un poco de piel quedó al descubierto.

—¿Quieres tocar? —Tomó una mano del tirador y la condujo hasta su pecho. La sonrisa en Usopp se ensanchó; había alcanzado a asentir con emoción contenida, y ahí estaba: acariciando a Sanji de una forma que jamás imaginó poder hacer.

Sanji entonces pensó en que nunca se había dado cuenta de las inclinaciones de su amigo, jamás había dado indicio de que le gustaran los hombres, aunque tampoco las mujeres. Quizás eran de esas personas que ocultaban las apariencias, esperando a que alguien despertara esa bestia dormida en su interior.

Parecía muy complaciente, Sanji no se vio en la necesidad de insistir ni tampoco recibió negativa alguna, ni cuando abrió ligeramente las piernas de Usopp para acomodarse entre ellas, ni cuando se bajó el cierre del pantalón para extraer el endurecido pene, acomodándolo entre las nalgas del tirador.

Usopp volvía a estremecerse, pero a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores el miedo iba acompañado de deleite.

Tomando un poco más de confianza, le quitó apenas la camisa a Sanji, dejando de manifiesto los hombros, y se aferró a ellos en el preciso instante que sintió la primera dolorosa irrupción.

Se elevó apenas para esconder el rostro en el pecho del cocinero, mientras éste se aferraba a su cabellera, luego de haberle quitado el pañuelo. Fue hundiéndose lentamente en él, disfrutando de la agradable sensación de sentir su pene aprisionado al punto de dolor.

El tirador trató de relajarse, de mentalizarse que era Sanji, que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerlo feliz, de complacerlo.

Cuando el cocinero se incorporó un poco tomando distancia, con el único fin de comprobar que todo estaba bien, Usopp vio la satisfacción en su rostro, y le sonrió… como un reflejo otra vez.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Usopp asintió:

—Me siento genial. —Volvió a abrazarse a él para sentir como se hundía más, hasta donde el físico impuso su límite—Se siente muy bien —La ligera presión había dejado de ser tan dolorosa, o tal vez no, seguía siendo igual de insufrible, pero era distinto al saber que Sanji estaba gozando con su cuerpo. ¡Su cuerpo!

El mentado atendió la erección del tirador, profiriéndole certeras caricias que comenzaron a arrebatarle profundos gemidos. Sanji se relamió al ver esa faceta, como poco a poco comenzaba a descubrir a otro Usopp. Era la primera vez que escuchaba gemidos masculinos de gozo, y le sorprendía que los del tirador fueran tan despreocupados.

Comenzaba a entornarse cada vez más, pero tenía que frenarlo.

—No gimas tan alto, o van a oírnos.

Usopp apretó los labios, algo avergonzado.

—No lo puedo evitar.

—Oh, Dios —gimió el cocinero con lascivia. —¿No lo puedes evitar? —comenzó a arremeter, primero con lentitud, luego sin clemencia.

Quería hacerle las cosas más perversas, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo sin forzarlo demasiado, en especial si no se contenía.

Usopp comenzó a mostrarse adolorido, pero incluso así, Sanji no podía frenarse, por fortuna alcanzó el clímax, eyaculando en el interior del tirador. Se recostó un rato sobre él tratando de regularizar la respiración, hasta que reparó en el detalle de que su amante no había liberado la tensión, podía sentir el pene endurecido contra su vientre. Salió de él, con cuidado, y aferró ese miembro.

Se sentía tan agradecido por tanto placer, que de repente la idea de lamer un pene no le producía desagrado, al contrario. Engulló el miembro de Usopp hasta donde pudo, maravillándose con la suave textura, el calor y el olor tan particular. Fue un segundo: el tirador explotó en la boca del cocinero, mordiéndose los labios para tratar de no gemir tan alto. Un último estremecimiento y todo volvía a la calma.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó luego de recuperarse y escalar hacia él.

—¿La verdad? Sí, mucha —reconoció el tirador.

Se pusieron de pie, Sanji vistió a Usopp como una nena que viste con esmero a su muñeca; no era mucho lo que llevaba puesto, pero el cocinero se tomó todo su tiempo para hacerlo, como si estuviera disfrutando de cada tenue contacto que su mano ocasionaba al rozar intencionalmente la piel descubierta.

—Será mejor que antes me dé una ducha. Puedes esperarme en la cocina, si quieres —dijo antes de bajar, con un tono tan parco de voz que le llevó al tirador a preguntarse si Sanji se sentía arrepentido de lo que había pasado. Pues de comportarse de una forma tan cálida, ahora desprendía hielo.

La ducha de Sanji fue veloz, apareció a los pocos minutos encontrando a Usopp endurecido en la silla, como si estuviera a punto de ser regañado, con las manos entre las rodillas bien cerradas y los hombros elevados.

No le dijo nada, con seriedad comenzó a preparar algo sencillo para los dos.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó luego de unos cuantos segundos de profundo silencio que solamente era interrumpido por la freidora.

Dio la vuelta para ver como Usopp negaba, llevando la vista al suelo. Él no tenía problemas en simular, en hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado. Aunque quería mucho a Sanji, y precisamente por eso, podía hacer a un lado sus sentimientos, no permitirles crecer, como siempre había hecho al fin de cuentas.

—¿Te arrepientes? —Al final era Sanji quien lo decía. Usopp pareció sorprendido con esa acotación, elevó con brusquedad la cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—No, nunca —negó con ahínco.

—Menos mal —terció Sanji con una sonrisa, dándole una pitada a su cigarro—, porque todavía quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo —se acarició por encima de la tela del pantalón, demostrándole al otro el poder de su libido. Es que místicamente, Usopp le ponía a mil. La mera idea de pervertirlo, otra vez, volvía a dominarlo—¿Alguna vez le diste sexo oral a un hombre? —Usopp arqueó las cejas, entreabriendo un poco la boca sin poder quitar la vista de encima a tan prominente erección. Sanji sonrió divertido al ver ese arrobamiento, a duras penas le había respondido con una ligera negación de cabeza—¿Quieres?

Recordaba lo que él había sentido al eyacular en la boca del cocinero, había sido único, y con honda sinceridad se moría de ganas por complacerlo de nuevo, escucharlo gemir y ver ese rostro que adoraba, curvado en una mueca de placer desbordante.

En cuanto el cocinero estuvo a su lado, movió las manos con lentitud hacia la pretina del pantalón. Sanji lo dejó hacer, le cautivaba esa vocación.

Usopp descubrió el pene del rubio y lo estudió con calma antes de dar los primeros lengüetazos, se ubicó de tal manera que le resultase cómodo y, en pocos minutos, sentía los dedos de Sanji enredados en sus rulos instándolo a tragar, más y más.

Los gemidos de Sanji comenzaron a oírse, apagados, reprimidos, pero eran sus ojos los que expresaban el placer. Usopp no toleraba mantener mucho tiempo el contacto visual, Sanji aún tenía algo que le cohibía; pero el cocinero le jalaba del pelo con delicadeza obligándolo a mirarlo. Es que le fascinaba ver con qué esmero Usopp le daba ese pecaminoso placer, incluso parecían estar disfrutándolo a la par, y vaya que sí.

—Qué chico malo —bromeó el rubio al percatarse que Usopp llevaba con algo de timidez la mano hasta su entrepierna para consolarse.

—¿Qué? También soy hombre —se defendió, abochornado—y tengo derecho a disfrutar…

—Yo nunca dije lo contrario —interrumpió—, ni tampoco que me molestaba —lo distanció para ponerlo de pie. —Quítate la ropa.

—¡Aquí!

—Si quieres podemos ir al cuarto de los chicos y hacerlo frente a ellos.

Usopp lo miró entre ojos, molesto por la ironía. A diferencia de antes, ahora llevaba puesta la camiseta, así que había un obstáculo más. A Sanji no le importó, levantó apenas dicha prenda para poder acariciar con las yemas de los dedos la piel de su vientre. Usopp se hizo hacia atrás, sorprendido por las sensaciones que tan ligero tacto le ocasionaban.

Sanji estiró un poco el pantalón, lo suficiente como para poder escabullir alguno de esos dedos y acariciar sutilmente el glande. Usopp se aferró a ese brazo cuando sintió las piernas flaquear, cerró los ojos y retiró esa mano, necesitaba desvestirse, pero fue el rubio quien le quitó la camiseta, para seguir por los pantalones. Ahora, con la luz de la cocina, Usopp tenía más motivos para intentar ocultar sus imperfecciones ante quien, él creía, era perfecto por donde lo mirase. Incluida esas particulares cejas.

Esa actitud cohibida arrastraba al rubio al borde de la ternura.

—Ya, pareces una quinceañera virgen.

—¡Ah, idiota! —Se enojó el tirador—¡Para ti es fácil porque seguro que has estado desnudo ante un centenar de personas!

—De personas no, de mujeres —aclaró con picardía, poniendo las manos en la cintura de Usopp para hacerlo voltear—¿O me vas a decir que soy la primera persona que te ve desnudo? —de repente la idea no le resultaba tan descabellada, ¿y si lo era? No, no podía ser posible, Usopp parecía saber lo que hacía, no actuaba como todo un inexperto; al menos eso pensaba, puesto que no había mostrado reticencia mientras le instaba a arrodillase sobre el banco.

Creyó que le daría reparo, o que le causaría cierta aprensión, pero no… ahí estaba, dispuesto a complacerlo una vez más.

Usopp no contestó la pregunta del rubio, de nuevo se decía que no quería arruinar el momento, y sí, la posición era embarazosa, pero no le importaba… en especial porque Sanji le estaba llenando de cumplidos. En muchas ocasiones las mujeres rehusaban ese tipo de sexo contra natura, sin mencionar determinadas posiciones; pero ahí estaba Usopp, listo al pie del cañón.

La penetración fue más sencilla, no hubo mayor impedimento, aunque no por eso fue menos dolorosa. Usopp sentía esa zona de su cuerpo muy sensible, pero a la vez no podía dejar de resaltar lo agradable que era estar tan en comunión con Sanji, sentirse parte de él, un sentido de pertenencia muy fuerte. Era una sensación única, que se mezclaba con la meramente física: el cocinero había empezado a masturbarle con calma, enloqueciéndolo.

Tomó una breve distancia, sorprendiendo a Sanji quien se quedó en la posición aguardando, curioso por el cambio en la complacencia de su amigo. Éste dio la vuelta y lo miró con cierta duda:

—¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa?

Sanji sonrió con picardía.

—¿Quieres verme desnudo?

Usopp realizó un gesto de obviedad, alzando las cejas y cerrando los ojos. Era lógico, ¿no? Y mientras se desvestía ante la anhelante y nerviosa mirada del tirador, se le ocurrió una idea:

—¿Por qué no vienes arriba? —Cuando terminó de quitarse la ropa, se sentó sobre el taburete tomándole de la muñeca para atraerlo hacia sí. —Es mi posición favorita cuando estoy con mujeres.

—Pero yo no soy mujer. —Se vio en la necesidad de aclararlo de malos modos. Estúpido orgullo, masculino o lo que fuera.

—Lo sé, créeme —acarició el miembro de Usopp logrando, con tan solo eso, convencerlo. Aunque no había necesidad, Usopp igual pensaba hacerlo.

El tirador se fue ubicando con lentitud, sentándose como si estuviera calculando cada movimiento. Sanji fue más conciso, lo jaló de la muñeca una vez más y lo sentó de golpe en sus piernas. Podía verlo más distendido, ahora no huía al contacto visual, al contrario, sus ojos se veían empañados de una emoción que el cocinero no sabía qué connotación darle.

Antes de permitir la invasión, Usopp echó un último vistazo a las porciones de piel que estaban a su vista, maravillándose ante semejante exponente de hombre.

Comenzó a cabalgar, primero con vacilación, para entrar en confianza poco a poco. En cuanto comenzó a experimentar placer, los movimientos de caderas fueron despreocupados, sueltos y frenéticos.

—¡Espera, Usopp!

—¡¿Por qué? —No entendía, se sentía tan condenadamente bien y el otro quería que frenase, eso nunca.

—Voy a acabar. —Eso fue suficiente para que Usopp se detuviese de golpe.

—Creí que te había lastimado.

—Me estás matando, pero de una forma deliciosa —dijo, para después besar el pecho de su amante.

Usopp volvía a mover las caderas, aunque Sanji lo aferrase de la cintura tratando de contenerlo, el tirador parecía poder aguantar unos segundos y luego no poder contenerse más.

—No puedo —farfulló, quería obtener ese sublime orgasmo, sintiendo a Sanji en su interior.

—Oh Dios, muévete entonces, si no te aguantas —¿Qué decir? Esa faceta de Usopp sin dudas comenzaba a encantarle. Porque era fogoso y a la vez un dulce de leche. Era masculino, pero sabía contonearse como toda una zorra bien entrenada.

Los gemidos del tirador comenzaban a tornarse adictivos para el cocinero. La comida se había quemado sobre el fuego, y aunque los dos habían reparado en el detalle, no podía detenerse, no hasta haber alcanzado el orgasmo.

Otra vez fue Sanji el primero, se lo comunicó a través de un fuerte apretón; se aferró a las nalgas del tirador, relajando todos los músculos segundos después. Pero Usopp no frenó, al contrario, continuó con el vaivén tratando de alcanzar la cima, se colgó del cuello de Sanji, y mientras recibía los cálidos besos de él en uno de sus hombros, y sentía las manos acariciando su espalda con esa calma que le había colmado después de la eyaculación, su semen surgió a raudales, empapando el vientre del rubio.

Y fue automático, volver a la cruda realidad.

—Muy bien, Sogeking, he de admitir que me sorprende su fogosidad.

Usopp dio un respingo, abochornado por esa apreciación; frunció la frente, parecía dispuesto a decir algo, pero guardó silencio. Se quedó mirándolo, preguntándose una vez más si todo eso era real, si en verdad Sanji le correspondía.

Era tan extraño, el heterosexual Sanji, _ese_ que baboseaba por todas las mujeres bonitas, ¿fijarse en su insulsa persona? En el caso atípico e improbable de que el cocinero fuera… rarito como él, Usopp sabía que no entraba en la categoría de adonis, como sí encajaba Sanji ante sus ojos.

De nuevo volvía a tener esa actitud, de buscar ocultarse en el pecho de Sanji; quería contener la emoción, pero no podía evitarlo:

—Gracias, Sanji…

—¿Eh? Yo debería darte las gracias… —Hacía más de dos años que no tenía sexo, y con honda sinceridad, nunca uno tan intenso y sentido como ese.

Suponía que se debía a muchos factores, como al hecho irrefutable de que a Usopp lo conocía muy bien, que había extrema confianza y cariño; un cariño fraternal, pero cariño en fin. No era raro conjeturar que con todo ese cóctel de emociones el encuentro fuese tan sentido.

No era una chica cualquiera —de hecho no era chica—, era Usopp.

—Siempre creí que sería con una mujer, pero no estuvo mal —luego se corrigió—: al contrario, fue genial.

Sanji plantó un gesto distinto, una apesadumbrado. Comprendía los sentimientos de su nakama. Se sintió en la necesidad de explicarse, pese a comprender que no hacía falta; Usopp era lo suficientemente listo para saber qué callar.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta —sonrió apenas, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que le producía mantener esa conversación con Sanji.

—Si te soy sincero, fui con la única idea de hacértelo —lo miró con dureza, desarmándolo—, pero el problema es que no puedo. No contigo, eres Usopp.

—Lo sé, por eso gracias. Por darme esta posibilidad, aunque nunca más se repita, aunque tenga que simular… —Sanji lo calló mordiéndole el cuello.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Esa respuesta también la sabía, pero quería escucharla de la boca del propio tirador.

—¿Por qué no me negué? —Él también reconocía que habían ido demasiado rápido—No sé, supongo que quería estar contigo, y no me importaba lo que podía llegar a pasar. No quería decirte que "no" a nada.

Sanji sonrió, eso sonaba tan pecaminoso y a la vez tierno.

—¿Cómo haces?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Para despertarme así la ternura al punto de querer golpearme por idiota, junto con las ganas de hacerte gemir hasta quedar afónico.

Usopp rió con malicia, como si tuviera un horrible secreto por ocultar.

Sí, era cierto, no había querido decirle que no por miedo a arruinar el clima creado, por temor a perder la oportunidad, a que una situación así no volviese a presentarse. Aunque sabía que Sanji jamás sería capaz de lastimarlo en ningún sentido, no sentía que se hubiera aprovechado de él; al contrario: él todo el tiempo fue consciente que lo de Sanji no había sido más que un arrebato momentáneo.

Pero en algún momento, que el cocinero no sabía precisar, las cosas cobraron un matiz diferente. Porque volvía a decirse que se trataba de Usopp, que le despertaba la necesidad de cuidarlo y hacerle sentir querido. Devolverle un poco de ese amor incondicional que le brindaba en silencio, porque aunque Usopp no lo dijese, Sanji también se daba cuenta de eso.

Se sentía halagado, y que alguien le dedicase una adoración de ese estilo no podía resultarle menos que inmerecido.

—Pero déjame decirte algo —pidió Usopp—, aunque sigamos siendo amigos como siempre…

—Ey —lo interrumpió—, creo que ya no podremos volver a lo de antes —Era cierto, y uno de los motivos por el cual había decidido tirar todo por la borda.

Si tenía que asimilar que perdería una amistad con Usopp por los sentimientos que había despertado en él, y que le llevaban a apartarse, entonces no tenía nada que perder. Se rehusaba a la idea de perder un vínculo con Usopp; idiota y todo, le tenía demasiada estima.

—¿N-no? —parecía entristecido, y lo estaba. ¿Qué se suponía, tenían que hacer de cuenta que el otro no existía, ignorarse? —Bueno —Alzó los hombros, tratando de mostrarse despreocupado—aunque ni siquiera sigamos siendo amigos como siempre, quiero que sepas que… —Sintió la respiración agitada, se había prometido a sí mismo no importunarle a Sanji con sus sentimientos; pero ahí estaba, y volvía a decirse que su peor defecto era ser realista—, nadie… —titubeó—nadie te va a amar y valorar como yo lo hago.

Sanji plantó otra sonrisa, y aunque le hubiera encantado hallar las palabras correctas para corresponder ese sentimiento, sabía que con el tiempo las encontraría. Sólo rogaba para que Usopp le diera la oportunidad de amarlo. Con el tiempo lo haría, si es que no lo estaba haciendo ya.

 **Fin**


End file.
